


Domestic Fallout

by MisfitArtist



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/pseuds/MisfitArtist
Summary: Jack, the female sole survivor comes home to her dysfunctional family at Red Rocket with the plan to finally ask Cait to be her wife. After several failed attempts...She's not as smooth as she thought she was.





	Domestic Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> First time writting any Cait/F!Sole Survivor, I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Sorry for the errors English is not my first language ^^
> 
> Good reading!

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m back.” 

 

Jack called out once she entered the Red Rocket. She really made something out of the place in the last few months, the interior had a room for Shaun and a bedroom in the garage. A large commode divided the room,the bed and wardrobe with a comfortable sofa and table with a working tv on one side and on the other was her workspace where she kept track of all her missions and tinkered around with anything she could get her hands on. The girl was a mechanic before studying Law after all. 

 

The woman put her duffel bag on the table before taking off her scarf and discarding it on her sofa. She went out to find some more copper in the ruins of the town down the road and came back with quite some loot. 

 

She could maybe repair that nightlight Shaun has been asking about. 

 

Thinking of Shaun the girl heard his little footsteps run up to her room. 

 

“Mom!” The little synth cried out before embracing her legs. The boy had her husband's green eyes and her almost black hair. His eyes reminded her not of Nate’s anymore but rather of her current lover’s. 

 

“Hey squirt. You been good while I was gone?” She patted his head with her dust covered hand.  

 

“Yeah! I cleaned Dogmeats goggles after her fell into the mud today! And Ma even let me play with her shotgun!” He said excitedly and Jack sighed exasperated. 

 

_ Of course she would. _

 

“Looks like it's time for a talk about letting you near weapons again.” 

 

“Oh come on! I took out the ammunition and all! It was completely safe.” Cait made her appearance, coming into the cramped bedroom and encircling her waist from behind. Jack relaxed in her embrace almost immediately, leaning back as the redhead placed soft kisses on her neck. 

 

“Ew! Moms!” Shaun groaned at their display of affection and detached himself from his mother. 

 

“Go play with dogmeat kiddo, this is only the beginning.” Cait said with a chuckle and Jack felt herself smirk.

 

“Pff... Alright! But after that I get to spend time with her!” Shaun said with a pout before breaking out in a grin and running out to look for the dog. 

 

“You two don’t have to fight for my attention you know?” Jack said as she turned around, putting her hands on Cait’s hips. 

 

“Yeah but I still have certain privileges being your lover’n all.” Cait said before planting a kiss under the other’s ear making her stifle a moan. She knew all her sensitive spots. 

 

“No need to remind me. But before this get’s out of hand... I’m really tired and kinda just wanna shower and cuddle?” Jack was still not used to sharing her thoughts like this but with Cait’s brutal  _ talks _ she got around telling her stuff. Like when she’s too tired to do the do. 

 

Cait hummed before kissing her as softly as she can (she was always on the rough side) and letting go of her. 

 

“No prob hon, you smell like dust anyway.” She said sticking her tongue out at her. 

 

“Hey now... You know how it is to crawl around in piles of rubble.” Jack said while she took out a simple green shirt and jeans. The shower was on the side of the building, she put a fence around to shield it from sight. Beside when she was in there with Cait, she doubts Shaun would want to see them. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I told you to just buy the stuff you got more than enough caps for it but no. Miss I-Can-Fix-Anything-Myself is too stubborn for that.” Cait sat on the sofa after putting on the TV, playing Atom Crusher on the console Jack found some time back in an abandoned store. 

 

“That’s great coming from you Miss I-Can-Cook-Perfectly-Fine-Why-Eat-Out-?” Jack shot back before going out the room. 

 

“I have no problem eating out darling!” She yelled cracking up at her joke. Jack just rolled her eyes. 

 

* * *

 

After she came back, now clean as can be, she saw Cait watch some pre war movie she recognised. It was a movie about a police officer having to turn into a drag queen to find out about some drug deal of sorts. 

 

You can’t choose which movie you're gonna find that will still work in some broken down store. 

 

Cait didn’t take her eyes off the screen and only put her arm out, signaling the other woman to take a seat next to her. Without saying anything she did just that and sat, leaning on her when Cait put her arm around her shoulder. Her lover ran her hand through her messy short hair and Jack sighed against her neck closing her eyes. 

 

“Hey Eloise, don't fall asleep on me. I don't want ya to drool over me clothes.” Cait said with a grin, using the woman's real name. She told it one night after she got injured by a mirelurk and was high on painkillers, Cait dragged her all the way to some shelter and took care of her until she could stand again. It was before they really got to know each other.

 

Cait loves her name, she liked how she was one of the only people knowing her true name and not just the fake one she got at the beginning of her travels. 

 

Jack from  _ Jack of all trades  _ kinda stuck with her ever since people started calling her that. 

 

But Cait was not just  _ people. _

 

“You know you didn’t mind me drooling yesterday when we-” 

 

“Oh alright! I take it back just shut up before the kid hears it.” Cait said glaring at her smirking lover.

 

Cait was really sceptical when she first met Shaun, he was a synth and on top of that a child. Eloise's child. But with time he grew on her, his admiration for her helped a great deal. 

He always wants her to teach him how to fight and Cait was glad to show him some of her tricks. 

 

The first time he called her “Ma” she almost cried, but she just put on a tough front and pat his head. 

 

They became a kind of dysfunctional family. 

 

“Your hair’s gettin long again.” Cait said playing with a lock. The woman took a strand of her short but slightly wavy hair and inspects it. The boyish cut was indeed almost reaching her shoulders.  

 

“Yeah, you gonna cut it for me?” Eloise asked letting go and nestling into the crook of her neck again, breathing in the smell of gunpowder. 

 

“Sure.” She went to run her hand through it again. 

 

They stayed that way, watching the odd movie in silence except of the occasional snort that escaped Cait’s mouth. 

 

She swore it was only because the movie was so bad it was funny. 

 

Once the movie ended they stayed in silence in each other's arms. 

 

Cait was surprisingly a quite clingy person when it came to her. She thought the girl would only allow physical contact if it was of the sexual kind but she was oh so wrong. 

 

She would hug her in her sleep and even though she never said more than “Come here” she would always have some form of physical contact with the girl. Be it handholding, putting her on her lap or having her legs draped over hers. 

 

Eloise was now listening to the Irish girl's steady heartbeat and she felt her’s speed up. She wanted to do something for weeks but she never found the right moment or chickened out at the last moment.

 

* * *

_ “Cait...”  _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “I have... i mean... can you pass me the beer?”  _

 

_ “Sure thing.” _

 

* * *

 

_ “Cait I have to tell you something.” _

 

_ “Alright...?” _

 

_ “Would you... I... You look great in that corset.” _

 

_ “Thanks hon, but I look even better without it.” _

__

* * *

 

_ “We need to talk”  _

 

_ “I swear I didn’t mean to throw the dogs ball with the broadsider.”  _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “What.”  _

__

* * *

 

 

Eloise took a deep breath and touched the little box in the pocket of her pants. She was beyond nervous and she was even starting to think of all the ways Cait would reject her. 

 

She would probably punch her in the face. 

 

Hard. 

 

_ No. Don’t start thinking again. Just ask her. _

 

“So...” She started, playing with Cait’s unoccupied hand. She had calloused fingers. 

 

“So.” Cait said with a grin as she starts to move her hand over Eloise's body. The girl tensed before clearing her throat. 

 

“There is something I need to ask you.” She tried to keep her voice steady as Cait starts to nibble on her ear. Tugging on one of her two earrings. 

 

“I’m all ears Lover.” Her hand is now traveling over her abs and Eloise shudders. 

 

“Yeah... well it's actually about this whole lover thing.” Cait stopped in her tracks and she feels her blood run cold. 

 

“What about it.” She said firmly putting a little bit of distance between them. Eloise felt herself panicking immediately. 

 

“I... well...” 

 

“Out with it.” Cait said impatient and Eloise fiddled with the box in her pocket. 

 

“I need to... I mean...” Cait glared at her before getting up from the sofa looking down at her. Eloise was now close to being a wreck but she kept up her cool demeanor and instead got up too before kneeling back down in front of the redhead. 

 

Cait’s glare turned into confusion and immediately into realisation when Eloise took out the little box with trembling fingers. She almost dropped the box because of her nervousness. 

 

“Would you please make me the happiest, or rather happier than I already am because well...” The woman starts rambling and Cait rolled her eyes before opening her mouth. 

 

“Eloise focus.” 

 

“Will you marry me?” The kneeling girl said in a breath and opened the box to show a ring made out of gold and engraved with intricate motifs. 

 

“Never thought anyone would be crazy enough to ask me that.” Cait said with a smirk but it soon turned into a soft smile. Eloise was still waiting for her answer.

 

“And I never thought I would be crazy enough to accept.” Cait said before kneeling down too and kissing the girl. It wasn’t like their usual desperation and want filled kiss. This one was just filled with every emotion the two felt at the moment and Eloise had to break it of to get some air. 

 

“Is that a Yes?” She asks breathless and Cait rolled her eyes once again. 

 

“Yes. I will marry you. Now gimme the ring I wanna see how much it's worth.” Cait said in a teasing manner and Eloise smiled taking her hand and sliding the piece of jewelry on. 

 

“It’s pretty. Could have had more gems but I guess this will do.” Eloise chuckled and soon Cait was kissing her again. 

 

And again, and again, and again.   
  


 

* * *

 

“Give a girl a warning next time. I thought you were breaking up with me.” Cait said as they lay on the sofa in each other's arms. 

 

“What? How would you get that idea?” Eloise turned her head to look into Cait’s emerald eyes. 

 

“Well you were kinda distant these past few days. And quiet. Well more than usual, and you didn’t want to... y’know?” Cait said looking away in embarrassment. Eloise frowned, feeling guilty that she made her think that. 

 

“I was kinda searching for a way to ask you and well after a while I got kinda frustrated... I’m sorry.” She kissed her and felt herself melt against the irish girl. 

 

“It’s fine, you're stuck with me now anyways.” She smirked before rolling on top of her, trapping her arms over her head. 

 

“Oh? Am I now?” Eloise grinned back. 

 

“Yeah... And I ain’t lettin you go.” Cait said as she descended slowly and Eloise could feel her breath against her lips.  

 

“Hmm... I might just be okay with that.” 

 

“Oh trust me, you will.” 

  
  


THE END

 


End file.
